


Hang Up Already...

by turntechnologic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bonus Round 1, Gen, Homestuck Shipping World Cup, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntechnologic/pseuds/turntechnologic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You silently debate the pros and cons of just hanging up and getting on your way- but you know you couldn't really do that, softie that you are.</p>
<p>Fill for the HSWC Bonus Round 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hang Up Already...

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> "I'm sure she's adorable, but stop calling me to gush over your daughter—and on a military line, too!" —Roy, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood

There's a permanent imprint of your fist on your cheek- you're sure of it. How could there not be, you've sat here for- holy crap, has it really been an hour already?

"Lil' Rosey, she's so... so smart, Dirk, you should see some of the stuff she writes, lookit, I'll read you a thing, baby hear this–"

Her speech is slurred and slow and you roll your eyes a little behind your shades. Your back is sore and you're pretty sure there's a wicked cramp building in your calf and you grit your teeth, gearing up to reenter the conversation.

"Listen, Roxy, I kinda have to go-"

"Baby, no, listen, al... alright, here it is... " She makes a show of clearing your throat and you have to pull the phone away from your ear for a moment to snort at the absurdity of the situation. Unconsciously, you pick up your hat off your head and scratch a hand through your hair. Face straight once more, you press the receiver back to your ear and catch the tale end of the little drabble as she stumbles through the words.

"Roxy, Roxy, listen, I'm sorry-" she plows through you again and you bite your tongue, eyes flicking over to the clock on the stove and groaning internally. Your set starts in ten minutes, and you're already twenty minutes away from the club, and you haven't even packed your gear yet.

You silently debate the pros and cons of just hanging up and getting on your way- but you know you couldn't really do that, softie that you are. Quiet laughter shakes your shoulders and you shake your head, at a loss with yourself. You love Roxy- really- but wow. 

Dave peeks his head out from his room and smirks lightly in your direction over his sunglasses and you glare at him from behind your own. You gesture wildly with your hands at your equipment and silently beg him to lend you a hand. His little smirk has your fingers twitching to grab your sword or launch a smuppet, but you hold off for now.

"Dirk, have I told ya 'bout that little kitty! Sh- she named him uh... now what was it, I don't- Jaspers! So cute!" Her bubbly laugh tinkers across the line and you can imagine her standing there, leaning against the counter with a martini glass in her hand, maybe a vacuum cleaner by her hip. She'd be smiling and gesturing and maybe blinking up over the rim of her glass to look for Rose as she talks. 

"Roxy." 

"Hmmm? Dirky baby, did you say someone, thing- some... something?" God, you can almost smell the alcohol through the line...

"Roxy, God, I'm really sorry, look- I have to go alright, we can talk later, right? I just- no, no, I have to go to work!" 

Dave kicks the boxes by the door and lifts his eyebrows. You wave him off and turn back to the phone.

"B-but Rose!"

"Look, I'm sure she's adorable, Roxy, really I am. The cutest. Ever. But I kinda have to go, and you've gotta stop calling me an hour before my gigs to rave about her. I'll talk to you later, Roxy, love ya."

You drop the phone back on the counter and race out the door with your gear, jumping into the car. Your cell lights up and you gawk at it for a moment before nearly doubling over laughing, sending her to voice mail as you turn your keys.

God, you love that woman...

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahahaha fuck Zombiestuck, I'm never gonna get around to that. Besides, I kinda wanna do another Fem!Dave/ Bro thing uwu...


End file.
